Wrap-around carrier packages are formed by wrapping a carrier blank around a group of containers and securing the ends of the blank together. The containers are held in place by the tightly wrapped carrier and also, typically, by heel cutouts through which the bottom portions of the containers extend. In conventional packages, however, the carrier side panels may unduly obscure the view of containers held within the carrier. Product information, brand information, logos, and other information printed on the containers may therefore be unavailable to potential customers.